lpstubefandomcom-20200213-history
LPS: Bully School
LPS: Bully School is a series created by LPSskittles, following a kindergarten student named Crystal, who is being bullied at school. The later then turns into a drama series focusing on adoption, child neglect and crime. There are six episodes in the series. The sixth episode was the series finale. Characters Crystal Siamese- Cat, Protagonist Margarita Adams- Chihuahua, former antagonist turned protagonist Nibbles Parker- Crystal's friend, deuteragonist Gracy Evans- Nibble's Friend, secondary deuteragonist Sarah Siamese- Crystal's mother Ms. Dalmation- Teacher, secondary antearly for her first day of school, she is determined not to go. She can just feel that something certainly will happen that will get her in major trouble. Her mother yet again fails to figure out such a thing for she isn't the one walking in Crystal's shoes. When Crystal makes it to Kindergarten, things will go exactly as she was frightened of when she meets the trouble. Episode 2- You Little Liar After Crystal's first day of kindergarten goes just as horribly as she had imagined, she begins to believe false thoughts about herself. But something more is revealed about the little kitten that could later have consequences on her life. Meanwhile, a small portion of Margarita's home life is looked into and two brave kids just might decide to get involved with this bully. Episode 3- Social Wreck Things aren't going too well for Crystal along with her friends and family when Ms. Siamese receives a sudden phone call. Perhaps a little pup and her mother have something to do with this? Episode 4- Not As It Seems When social services finally arrive at the Siamese residence, things heat up pretty quick. Gracy has suffered some injuries and Nibbles? Maybe her too. And perhaps Margarita's mom and Ms. Dalmatian are a little more evil than we expected. Episode 5- Running From Trouble As Crystal loses her mom and friends, she does what any brave kid would do and escapes the police's clutches. As she's running around the town searching for a place to hide, she ends up at the school and finds something a little shocking about Margarita. Episode 6 - What Comes Around Goes Around Once Crystal, Margarita, and Nibbles talk things out alone in the school, Margarita's mother and Ms. Dalmatian show up to crash the party. Once words are said and the truth comes out, there may be some unexpected people listening in. Once they hear, things may take a sudden change for the better and a couple people will be shown that what goes around must come back around. Trivia - For Episode 1 and Episode 2, there was a three year wait. - LPSskittles still went by the name "PetShopGirl111" when the first episode came out. - The LPS cat that played Sarah's part was switched, because it got chewed up by LPSskittles' cat. - The first episode has gotten 1,861,937 views, which is the highest of the series so far. - Crystal had a dad, but he only appears in Episode 2 after he parts ways with Sarah. He isn't seen again for the rest of the series, but he was mentioned in episode 3 and episode 5. - It is revealed in Episode 5 that the reason Margarita bullies is because her mother never pays attention and spends time with her. Category:Shows